


The Darkness

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23600002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: Bruce sabía que Jason tenía un secreto que guardo y Bruce nunca se atrevió a hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación, solo una vez de la forma mas incorrecta en su testamento y luego de nuevo todo se olvido.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Original Character(s), Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Through the Walls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199193) by [maychorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maychorian/pseuds/maychorian). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce sabía que Jason tenía un secreto que guardo y Bruce nunca se atrevió a hablar sobre el elefante en la habitación, solo una vez de la forma mas incorrecta en su testamento y luego de nuevo todo se olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones.  
> Uno. imaginé hace tiempo toda esta situación del secreto que se comenta en uno de los comics de Batman que DC como es su costumbre se acobardó y solo deja las cosas en el aire  
> Si todo apunta a que Jason y el abuso sexual o prostitución fue un tipo de vivencia para él, de qué forma no sabemos,  
> Dos. entonces llega este hermoso trabajo de maychorian dolorosamente bello, un tema crudo tratado con tanta elegancia que si no lo han leído los invito. Me hizo imaginar de qué pasaría en el actual canon si Jason hubiera pasado por eso y dolorosamente su primer amigo que hizo hubiera sido en ese lugar, explicaría por que Jason tiene problemas para relacionarse con las personas  
> Esto no es ninguna continuación, ni nada muy apegado solo una idea que me dejo esta lectura, no esperen la calidad de maychorian o algún tipo de similitud con su extraordinaria historia, simplemente no podría compararme.  
> Una vez dicho esto pueden arriesgarse a leer.  
> Por cierto esto es un ensayo ya que reeditare algunas cosas del Dark Ronin solo que esta apunto de caducar el borrador y me debato todavía entre lanzarlo o no.

Señor Wayne - la voz de Jim suena al otro lado del teléfono

Hola Jim, ¿pasa algo comisionado? - pregunta Bruce con las cejas juntas en el centro, no suelen ser buenas noticias si el comisionado Gordon hace una llamada a Bruce Wayne

Jim suspira en el comunicador - Es uno de sus hijos - Jim hace una pausa la cual le resulta eterna a Bruce mientras repasa por su mente cuál de sus hijos podría estar en problemas y que clase de problemas, Dick ahora está completamente bien en Bludhaven, ayer recibió la llamada de Dick desde su casa de seguridad, imposible que esté en Gotham trabajaba en un caso, Damian se encuentra en prueba, no se atrevería a desafiar a Bruce le permitió continuar con su equipo siempre y cuando le diera informe, llamadas paso a paso de sus actividades incluyendo las académicas que Bruce aprovechó toda la situación de la prisión secreta, el enfrentamiento con KGBeast para obligarlo a volver por lo menos un año a la escuela a pesar de las protestas de Damian que la escuela era solo una perdida de tiempo, desafiarlo seria es desmantelar el equipo de los Teen Titans permanentemente y retirarle el manto de Robin en definitivo, Damian no seria tan estupido. Tim por otro lado seguía con su equipo de Young Justice y lo sabia por que en ese preciso momento Tim estaba descargando archivos de la Batcomputer, al no ser que realmente no fuera Tim. Bruce estaba a punto de cerrar las comunicaciones con la computadora 

Jason - por fin dio la respuesta Jim, el dedo de Bruce se quedó congelado cerca de una tecla, sintió que la sangre le hirvió, Jason a pesar de advertirle no volver a Gotham, no poner un pie en la cueva, no Red Hood en su ciudad no era difícil que desobedecieran, las cosas no quedaron totalmente bien desde su último encuentro sin importar su colaboración muy por afuera de los murciélagos proclamándose como agente totalmente independiente de ellos - tu muchacho tuvo un altercado en un callejón, un pervertido que intentaba atacar a una menor - _por su puesto_ , pensó Bruce conocía la pérdida de estribos de Jason cuando trataba de violadores, abusadores de niños o mujeres -, no puedo culpar a tu muchacho como reacciono, hasta puedo decir que lo apoya de cierta forma

¿Está arrestado? - posiblemente había llegado hasta las últimas consecuencias con el maleante, sabía que era mala idea que se diera a la luz que estaba vivo como civil y lo peor es que lo hizo ante las cámaras con Vale en la entrevista como propietario del casino que había sido del pingüino. Jason no estaba acostumbrado a una vida de civil, siempre fue Hood después de su muerte es por más obvio que no supiera manejarse de otra forma dentro o fuera de la máscara, ahora como Jason estaba haciendo todo un desastre sangriento poniendo en riesgo tanto a Bruce Wayne como Batman no podía encerrar a Jason si cometía un delito, temía represalias si lo hacía también como Hood, Bruce decidió que entonces Jason tendría que arreglárselas por sí mismo.

No, me temo que es peor que eso - la voz de Jim era serena, pero eso no hizo que las alarmas no se dispararán en Bruce

¿Está herido Jimi? - Bruce jadeo

No físicamente, Sr Wayne es mejor que venga, el muchacho necesita a alguien y me gustaría hablar esto en privado - Jim espero la respuesta de Bruce

Bien, voy en camino - Bruce colgó, se tomó su tiempo para tranquilizarse, si no estaba herido ¿entonces de qué se trataba todo esto? tal vez una charada por parte de Jason para evitar otra pelea esta vez como Jason Todd, Bruce tendría que encontrar ahora una solución con respecto a la vida civil del chico en cuestión. 

Bruce se levantó, subió a la mansión, se topó con Selina ella se ofreció a acompañarlo, sin embargo Bruce se negó, necesitaba resolver el problema-Jason de una vez por todas. Condujo con calma a la comisaría, cuando llegó se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse, tomar con calma las noticias y actuar como un padre preocupado cuando lo que quería era ahorcar al muchacho que se empeñaba en poner a prueba su paciencia una y otra vez, sabía que cualquier cosa que involucra a Jason seguro no sería nada agradable, di un último gruñido detrás de su garganta y entro con calma soportando su propia fachada como un actor que sale detrás del telón para hacer la parodia del artista, una policía se encontraba atendiendo el módulo 

Buenas tardes oficial, recibí una llamada del comisionado, soy Bruce Wayne - dijo anunciándose 

La mujer policía lo miró - Por supuesto, lo ha estado esperando, segunda puerta a la derecha - la oficial le señaló el pasillo

Gracias - Bruce ya sabía donde estaba la oficina de Gordon por supuesto, camino por el pasillo lleno de oficiales en movimiento, unos llevando criminales, otros en sus escritorios escribiendo informes o mirando archivos de casos, el acostumbrado movimiento de una estación de policía en Gotham como un día cualquiera, cerca de la puerta del comisario se podía ver desde el cristal que no estaba solo, dentro había tres personas en trajes elegantes, bueno mucho más elegantes de lo que puede usar un policía normal, como buen detective observó uno de ellos que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho recargado en una de las paredes, el arma sobresalía de entre su chaqueta, una placa del FBI brillaba del otro lado solo esperaba eso no tuviera que ver con Jason.

Bruce tocó la puerta, Jim miró hacia la puerta y se incorporó para permitirle el acceso - Te tomaste tu tiempo - un destello de molestia brillo en los ojos de JIm permitiéndole el paso, por su puesto a Jim le molestaba que el FBI metiera las narices en sus casos, pero si estas personas estaban por en la oficina de Jim entonces la situación era mucho más grave de lo que podía imaginarse, Bruce lo saludo con un gesto de cabeza y entró, ninguno de los oficiales salió del lugar, solo uno se incorporó para darle el asiento

Puedo saber en qué problema se ha metido Jason - preguntó Bruce con voz fría, los agentes se miraron entre sí sin decir palabra alguna

Señores, sera mejor que yo le explique la situación en privado al Sr. Wayne antes de que ustedes inicien su interrogatorio - Jim pidió

Comisionado, el caso es importante - uno de los agentes insistió 

Mark extiendeme esa cortesía - Jim se dirigió a otro hombre que parecía de mayor rango 

Por supuesto Jim, señores - dijo el agente especial Mark Hamilton indicando a sus hombres que dieran privacidad 

Bruce sintió su estómago agitarse nervioso, odiaba cuando existían implicaciones que no pudiera controlar, Jim se sentó abrió un archivo sacando una foto del criminal fichado, un hombre de unos 40 y algo años de apariencia desagradable, mirada depredadora, una cicatriz vieja y profunda que iba de su boca a la nariz dejando una cicatriz desagradable, Bruce la miro con detenimiento, le parecía como cualquier otro delincuente - ¿Este es el hombre? - pregunto Bruce devolviendo la foto a Jim

¿Lo conoces?¿Alguna vez tu hijo te hablo de ese hombre? - preguntó Jim con calma 

En lo absoluto comisionado - Ahora Bruce estaba intrigado

Jim pasó la mano por su cabello alisando, luego subió sus lentes - Sr. Wayne algo en este hombre - Jim golpeó la foto del hombre con el dedo, espero la respuesta de Bruce, entonces prefirió continuar - este hombre al parecer generó episodio desencadenante severo en su hijo, su muchacho lo golpeo, le quebró varios huesos, esta foto es vieja, porque tuvimos que ingresar al hombre al hospital. - Jim estudió la reacción estoica de Bruce por un momento, el hombre que tenía frente a él no mostraba preocupación alguna, posiblemente estaba a oscuras de la situación del muchacho - Lo mas extraño fue lo que su hijo hizo después, su chico corrió cuadras arriba, entro a una casa derribando la puerta de una residencia familiar, imagine la cara de sorpresa de la familia al verlo entrar y bajar al sótano sin explicación alguna, luego tomó un martillo de construcción que encontró en el sótano y empezó a golpear las paredes de ladrillo hasta que hizo un gran hoyo en la propiedad de los Millers, estaban furiosos cuando hablaron a la policía, pero el impacto vino después cuando llegamos 

Bruce trataba de seguirle el paso al comisionado pero nada tenía sentido - Sr. Wayne su hijo encontró una enorme prisión subterránea, toda una prisión debajo de la propiedad Miller, calabozos todavía con sangre seca en ellos, una pequeña área donde pensamos que extraían quirúrgicamente órganos a los niños, instrumentos de tortura y perversión guardados en gabinetes, uno de mis hombres al darse cuenta que era un caso abierto tuvo la genial ocurrencia de llamar al FBI para confirmarlo.

Bruce sacaba sus conjeturas de como Jason lo había descubierto de alguna forma, pero ¿por qué no actuar como Red Hood? ¿por qué no esperar al manto de la noche para investigar? sus engranajes giraban en su mente - Sr. Wayne - la voz de Jim sono solemne eso sacudió a Bruce de sus pensamientos - Cuando encontramos a su hijo, Jason estaba parado sin moverse frente a una puerta, procedimos a llamarlo, a pedir que dejara el enorme mazo que sostenía en la mano, pero no había respuesta, no apartaba la vista de la puerta abierta, simplemente no nos escuchaba, comentó uno de los oficiales que repentinamente se sacudió y soltó el mazo, empezó a gritar, no, no una y otra vez fuera de sí. - Jim suspiró - cuando por fin llegaron a él se sacudía pidiendo que sacaran a alguien que no estaba cinco oficiales tuvieron que contenerlo para arrastrarlo fuera del lugar en completo shock

Los ojos de Bruce se abrieron de par en par, pudo jurar que su corazón se detuvo por unos minutos antes de reaccionar, trago amargamente, necesitaba saber dónde estaba - ¿Él se encuentra aquí? - por fin una reacción emocional se obtuvo del millonario 

No, Sr Wayne fue llevado al hospital más cercano - contestó Jim entrelazando las manos sobre el escritorio

Jim puedes indicarme a qué hospital fue remitido necesito verlo - Bruce se movió ansioso 

Le debo una disculpa Sr. Wayne - Bruce frunció las cejas confundido -, en el momento que le llame el chico estaba en completo shock, no sabía que por alguna razón una vez recobrando pido a alguien mas que pasara por él, debe entender Sr Wayne usted tardó más de una hora en llegar, su muchacho ya fue escoltado y pidió de forma tajante que a nadie fuera de los investigadores a cargo se les diera su ubicación y ahora con los federales aquí ya lo están reubicando en algún secreto bajo su protección 

Bruce cerró los puños, ahora que iba a hacer con todo eso, la información, la preocupación, conocía a Jason muchas veces estuvo en Gotham fuera del radar de los murciélagos tanto como Jason Todd, como Red Hood - Jim por favor, necesito algo, es mi hijo, necesito saber si esta bien - Bruce se sintió tan inútil, a pesar de todos los problemas, discusiones aún amaba a su hijo y sabía que su hijo lo necesitaba 

Lo siento Sr Wayne estoy con las manos atadas, sin embargo le haré saber en cuanto pueda que su padre lo está preocupado buscándolo - dijo Jim levantándose para dar acceso a los investigadores del FBI

Jim por lo menos dame razón de la persona que fue por él, puede estar en peligro - la súplica no salió con Batman, Batman nunca súplica, Bruce Wayne tampoco suplicaba, podía pedir amablemente algo, pero un padre lo hace, un padre deja de lado su orgullo y súplica por un hijo, aunque este sea el hijo pródigo de la familia 

Solo puedo decirte que está bajo protección policiaca, él y la anciana están seguros -Jim le dio eso como cortesía, sabía que Batman se encargaría de encontrar al muchacho rebelde. 

En cuanto el FBI entró después de una cortés presentación de los agentes vino el bombardeo de preguntas que Bruce no le fue posible contestar "¿Alguna vez su hijo hablo con usted de su pasado? ¿alguna vez usted reconoció signos de abuso? como no permitir el contacto, arranques de ira, desconfianza" una a otra pregunta fue lanzada sin piedad, haciéndole ver lo incapaz que había sido como padre, las descripciones de alguien con TEPT encendían como focos rojos de alerta en la actitud de Jason cuando era niño, Bruce lo adjudico al abuso en el hogar, a lo que vivió en las calles, nunca a estar encerrado siendo abusado, torturado, arrinconado, una vez tuvo la sospecha de que algo más había pasado pero siempre postergaron la conversación y luego murió.

Bruce se dirigió al auto, sentía que sus piernas no le responden como deberían, había un temblor en ellas a cada paso que daba, lo que debería estar pasando Jason solo fuera de la familia reviviendo un trauma traído del pasado, algo que oculto, enterrado tan profundo de su piel; sin embargo todas las señales apuntaban hacia esa dirección, la furia cuando se trataba de niños, las mutilaciones hacia los pervertidos que Bruce decidió darle eso al chico mirando en otra dirección siempre y cuando no asesinara o la mutilación no fuera grave. La forma de cómo se contraen sus músculos y rechinaban las mandíbulas aún con el casco puesto cuando golpeaba a un violador, cuantas veces Batman tuvo que alejarlo del criminal para que no terminara el trabajo cuando Robin, era salvaje con los narcotraficantes que envenenaban niños y mujeres, pero violadores era otro tema, lo vio con Felipe Garzonas, como Jason intentó proteger a Gloria, el dolor al verla colgada, si lo hubiera sabido nunca le hubiera dado el manto.

* * *

Días pasaron, Batman busco, Bruce busco no había rastro de Jason por ningún lado, luego tuvo que ocuparse de casos de criminales en fuga y Jason fue diluyéndose con otras preocupaciones, como la de un modesto departamento que explotó no lejos del centro de Gotham, pero cuando Batman llegó, la policía y el FBI le prohibieron el paso, Batman solo se retiró debido a que una ruptura en Arkham había sido llevada al mismo tiempo de la explosión, al ver que la policía ya tenía control de la situación solo se alejo

Una noche Batman llegó de patrullar, había sido una noche agitada llegó a la cueva con Catwoman a lado del pasajero, ambos salieron del auto para encontrar a Nightwing cruzado de brazos a lado de Drake con una postura rígida. Nightwing parecía molesto 

Dick, Tim es un placer verlos, ¿que les trae a Gotham? - pregunto extrañado

Oh! ¿Que nos trae a Gotham? escuchaste Tim - respondió Dick de forma burlona, sacando un periódico de sus espaldas arrojándolo a la cara de Bruce - ¿Cuando pensabas decirnos? 

Batman tomo en el aire el periódico arrojado de forma ruda a su rostro, lo abrió, era un periódico de Metrópolis, el diario el planeta para ser exactos, en letras grandes en primera plana estaba frente a sus ojos

HIJO DEL MILLONARIO BRUCE WAYNE TESTIGO PRINCIPAL DEL CASO MAN TGX

Nombre que se le había dado al descubrimiento de más de 120 cuerpos de niños sin órganos eran transportados por dicha marca de camión, el mismo que habían abandonado, comprado por una empresa fantasma en efectivo hace un poco más de 6 años, pero la historia obtenida por el reportero Clark Kent iba más allá del destripamiento de los menores, asalto sexual, tortura, asesinato sólo tres sobrevivientes de dicha historia, uno de ellos completamente traumatizado, incapaz de atestiguar, otro en estado casi vegetal postrado en una cama con tubos en todo su cuerpo, el único capaz de armar el caso era el protegido de el millonario más famoso de Gotham durante 6 meses vivió los horrores del lugar, su testimonio incluía policías corruptos, políticos y criminales callejeros.

Bruce continuaba leyendo mientras Dick continuaba gritando - En tus narices Bruce, lo tenían debajo de tus narices, justo en frente en ese entonces y ahora, no hiciste nada para protegerlo, no hiciste nada por encontrarlo de otra forma estarias ahi vigilando que nada le pasara, ni una palabra como siempre ocultando todo, a caso sabes que está en peligro, sabes cuánto quieren la cabeza tanto de Red Hood como de Jason Todd, MALDICIÓN BRUCE, MALDITA SEA, EL JUICIO ES DENTRO DE DOS DÍAS Y NADIE SABE DÓNDE ESTÁ, EL FBI LO PERDIÓ HACE UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS QUE INTENTARON ASESINARLO CON UNA BOMBA EN EL REFUGIO

Grayson tus gritos se escuchan hasta la mansión - Damian dijo con voz autoritaria, se veía molesto para variar - Padre hay algo que debes mirar - el niño por una extraña circunstancia estaba vestido todo de Robin como si fuera salir, pero Bruce no había sido informado, todavía no le estaba permitido salir sin permiso o supervisión 

Damian abrió el canal de noticias, ahí estaba Vicky Vale 

Asi es Tony la pregunta es si Jason decidió no comparecer ante la corte debido al reciente atentado, - Vicky sentada junto con otro comentarista hablaban del caso que recientemente estaba causando revuelo, debido a la desaparición de Jason la policía esa noche no había tenido más opción que llamar a la prensa en un acto desesperado por encontrar a Jason vivo. Una foto de Jason se encontraba detrás de ellos, foto tomada cuando Jason dio la entrevista a Vale en el casino 

A lo que nos lleva Vale a la segunda pregunta que comentamos ¿Que pasa con el millonario Wayne y este chico en particular? su secuestro, los rumores de su muerte en Etiopía, su misteriosa aparición al mundo de los vivos en el casino. A diferencia de los otros chicos Wayne parece siempre estar aislado de la familia del millonario, en la recaudación de fondos para los niños de la calle en Iceberg Lounge curiosamente ningún Wayne estaba presente. Y en hospital para niños Pennyworth no se le vio al chico cerca de ellos, totalmente indiferentes al joven en cuestión, no dudaría que el millonario Wayne este en este momento contando sus millones mientras su "protegido" si así se le puede llamar a alguien que ignoras posiblemente esté muerto en alguna zanja - El hombre manoteaba enfatizando algunas palabras

Oh Tony eso último fue horrible, esperemos que el joven se encuentre a salvo, por eso estamos aquí Tony, pedimos de nuevo a la comunidad que si ven al muchacho llamen directa y exclusivamente a estos números, el joven no podrá estar seguro hasta que atestigüe y todo acabe. - un close up se hizo al rostro de Vale - Jason si estas escuchando llama, mantente seguro. Esta fue Vicky Vale y Tony Morales informando.

La pantalla se apago - Padre, sin dudas Todd es un cobarde conflictivo, fue un error que lo trajeras a la familia, ahora ni siquiera como civil deja de ser una mancha para esta familia, tenemos que obligarlo a que cumpla con su obligación cívica - dijo de forma petulante

 _Mocoso cierra la boca, no tienes ni idea de que hablas_ \- gritó Tim enojado mientras buscaba por las cámaras algún rastro de Jason o Hood 

Como osas dirigirte a mi persona de esa forma Drake, tu inutilidad no está muy lejos de Todd - chillo Damian con los puños cerrados

DAMIAN SUFICIENTE -gruñó Batman - necesitamos encontrarlo, traerlo a seguro a casa 

Como si fuera a permitirlo Bruce, lo has empujado tan lejos de la familia que ni siquiera ha recurrido a ninguno de nosotros, _otra vez_ \- ladro Dick

Por favor pueden callarse todos - Drake ordenó dejando a todos fríos en la habitación - no es momento para discusiones, Jason tiene la facultad de que si no quiere ser encontrado por nosotros difícilmente lo haremos. Al menos que alguno de ustedes tenga información de él les sugiero que si no van a ayudar guarden silencio - Drake suspiro mientras seguía buscando algún rastro - en que agujero te has metido Jason - mirando desesperadamente las cámaras 

Hace una semana me llamo Gordon, para informarme que encontró a Jason en una propiedad privada en estado de shock - Bruce confesó

HACE UNA SEMANA BRUCE! Y NO NOS DIJISTE NADA - ladro Dick - QUÉ DEMONIOS SUCEDE CONTIGO, UNA SEMANA Y NO FUISTE POR ÉL

LO INTENTE DICK PERO NO DEJO RASTRO, GORDON NO ME DI SU UBICACIÓN 

COMO SI ESO TE DETUVIERA ALGUNA VEZ

CIERREN LA BOCA - Drake interrumpió la disputa entre Bruce y Dick, Bruce le dio una mirada dura a Tim - Tengo a Superman en la línea, quiere hablar contigo Bruce - Tim encendió el comunicador

Superman - saludo Batman

Batman - saludo en respuesta Clark - disculpa mi atrevimiento, pero nos enteramos de la situación, lo he localizado, puedo bajar y hablar con él

NO - gruño Batman - Gracias Superman, pero esto asunto de familia

¿Y Hood está enterado? su frecuencia cardiaca estaba alterada, no conozco el significado de sus latidos Batman, pero su corazón no latía como si estuviera tranquilo, no se veía herido, entonces Batman ¿por qué elegiría regresar a ese horrible lugar, la residencia Miller en vez de volver a la familia? has pensado que ya no se considere ser parte de la familia - Las palabras de Superman sonaron duras, siendo mucho más hirientes de un hombre completamente amable, un amigo para Bruce. Clark se había sentido molesto con Bruce cuando entrevistó a Jason que fue el único reportero que permitió "Clark tiene que ponerlos a salvo, no des sus nombres, buscalos, protegelos" pidió Jason que no lucía bien, pálido, había bajado algunos kilos, una marca oscura debajo de sus ojos era testigo de que el muchacho no estaba durmiendo bien, esa situación lo estaba golpeando, cuando Clark le sugirió que fuera con Batman para protegerse solo una amarga risa salió de los labios del chico "Ni siquiera me quiere en Gotham, ¿que te hace pensar que me querrá en la cueva o en la mansión?" Pero Clark era padre y si su hijo por más dolor de cabeza que fuera saldría en su ayuda. Quería que Bruce tuviera la oportunidad de interactuar con Jason antes que hacerlo él si el momento lo requería preciso. 

Gracias por tu ayuda Superman, nosotros encargaremos - contesto Batman secamente.

Batman, solo hazle entender que estará seguro, lo que sea que haya vivido ahí seguramente no fue nada bueno - con esto Superman corto la comunicación, Superman decidió quedarse en las cercanías por si acaso

Selina, espera aquí - pidió Batman, Catwoman quiso protestar pero no conocía a Jason también para brindarle algún tipo de consuelo, pero también dudaba que Bruce pudiera dárselo, sin embargo no hubo protesta alguna

Batman subió al vehículo, Robin dio un brinco a su lado - Padre ¿que quiso decir Kent con el suceso en la residencia Miller? - Batman arrancó el auto, escucho también el rugido de las motos de Nightwing y Drake, Batman quedó un momento en silencio - Robin, necesito que te mantengas al margen de esto y evites cualquier comentario lascivo hacia Jason - advirtió mientras su pie se hundia al fondo del acelerador con las llantas protestando - esa parte de la vida de Jason es completamente oscura aun para mí, Jason lo que sea que viviera en ese lugar es un secreto que saldrá a la luz de forma dolorosa - Batman suspiro, Damian lo miraba preocupado por las palabras de su padre - necesitamos darle el apoyo que requiera, no tan solo hoy, si no después del lo que suceda más adelante decida o no atestiguar. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo Damian? - Batman le dio una mirada de advertencia a su hijo - no vamos a obligarlo a nada, no esta vez, si quiere atestiguar sera su decision, si quiere ocultarse lo ayudaremos 

Y si quiere asesinar de nuevo ¿padre? - Damian arrojó la daga justo en la herida 

Batman no habló durante un largo tiempo - Jason no ha asesinado a nadie desde que regresó a la familia, Damian lo que pasó fue mi error por no indagar, no preguntar, no justifico lo que hizo y mucho menos la forma en que permitió que las apariencias llegaran a una conclusión completamente errónea - el motor fue apagado a unos cuantos metros, no queria avisar de su presencia provocando que Jason escapara de nuevo de su alcance 

Batman bajo junto con Robin, Nightwing y Drake descendieron de sus unidades - Cubran cualquier salida del lugar, sigilo total - ordenó

¿Ahora vamos a clasificar a Hood bajo el riesgo de fuga? - las palabras en la boca de Nightwing sonaron incómodas

Y ¿cuando Hood no es un riesgo de fuga? - Dick miró a Tim dandole la razon.

Los murciélagos se movieron con destreza en sigilo completo dentro de la residencia cercada con las cintas amarillas fosforescentes de la policía, cubrieron las entradas y salidas siendo cuidadosos en su entrada para que Hood no escapara antes de dar con él, por fin llegaron al único acceso hacia el terrible lugar, Batman iba a necesitar ayuda en el laberinto - No hagan contacto con él antes de que llegue a él - ordenó Batman

Batman no estás siendo demasiado paranoico, de todas las personas en este lugar serías tú del primero de quien correría - Dick estaba adquiriendo el gusto de ir contra Bruce a lo que que Batman respondió con un un gruñido gutural.

Todos empezaron a moverse por oscuro laberinto, en busca de Hood, parecía que no tenía fin todo un amplio piso que no solo comprendía la gran propiedad de la residencia, sino el amplio jardín, la propiedad no tan grande como la mansión Wayne, pero los recovecos, las celdas, cada cuarto de tortura le daban una atmósfera de desolación, desesperanza cada celda que abrían, cada mancha seca de sangre que encontraban, cada pieza dental y huesos de restos humanos incompletos, todo era más cruel sabiendo que uno de los suyos estuvo dentro de ese horrible lugar posiblemente esperando su muerte o peor deseándola.

Lo encontré - la voz de Tim se escuchó en los comunicadores - es la única celda con luz, no se que hace dentro - Tim envío la ubicación

Drake no te acerques a ella - pidio Batman con voz de mando, la voz que usa como advertencia a la desobediencia - No sabes que puedes encontrar - Tim sintió un escalofríos ante esas palabras - Batman corrió desesperado cuidando su sigilo, no quería advertir su presencia, no si Jason estaba en estado inestable, Batman y Nightwing llegaron al mismo tiempo al lugar, se acercaron con cautela, la puerta estaba abierta de par en par, la luz que destellaba era la del teléfono de Jason sentado con las rodilla en el pecho el medio casco dejado a un lado, el dominio estaba en una mano, la cabeza completamente enterrada en las rodillas. La vista no era agradable, había grilletes en la cabecera y en los pies de un intento de cama manchada de suciedad gritando lamentos de lo que sucedía en ese lugar, una mesa de metal oxidado en un lado 

Jay - fue lo que uso Batman para llamarlo, no Hood, no Red, no esos fríos nombres que usaban para identificarse, en este momento necesitaba que Jason no fuera un soldado en la lucha contra el crimen, si no un humano que necesitaba ayuda, un hijo que necesitaba la protección de su familia 

Jason levantó el rostro pálido, los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos junto con la nariz los miró como si fueran un espejismo, una alucinación que le jugaba su mente, Batman dio un paso cauteloso dentro de la habitación levantando las manos para que Jason supiera que no iba alguna lucha entre los dos - Jason - lo volvió a llamar con voz suave.

Este no es lugar para los niños - Jason desvió la mirada hacia Robin y Tim - sacarlos de aquí - dijo con voz gruesa, desgastada, tintes de cansancio había en ella, Damian era muy niño y por otro lado no soportaba ver Tim, no en ese lugar, no al único hombre que consideraba como hermano real en la familia. 

Yo no soy ningún niño - el reclamo de Robin no se hizo esperar 

Drake llévate a Robin y esperen fuera - pidió Nightwing

Tim dio una mirada a Jason, luego tomó a Damian - Vamos fuera Robin - la boca de Damian se abrió para protestar - recuerda lo que dijo Batman creeme yo tambien no estoy de acuerdo con esto - Damian la cerró con fuerza y siguió a Tim a la salida 

Jason tomó el teléfono metiendolo en sus pantalones, la celda se oscureció de inmediato, luego recargó la cabeza en el frío cemento de la pared con un golpe seco -Si has venido a investigar el caso hay celdas más interesantes adelante, te sugiero la del tercer pasillo, es una belleza - dijo con amargura 

Jason yo no he venido por el caso - Batman dio otro paso colocándose frente a Jason para luego arrodillarse y pudiera verlo de frente 

Un suspiro cansado hizo eco en el lugar, Jason cerró los ojos agotados -entonces es el reclamo del testimonio 

Jason no nos interesa si procedes o no, podemos obtener un amparo, te llevaré lejos a Blud conmigo - Nightwing casi suplicaba, no podía entrar a ese lugar, las cadenas, los grilletes de pequeño tamaño designados para un niño, las manchas de sangre secas, el olor a muerte y perversión en ese lugar le hacía que el estómago se le revolviera, quería tirar de Jason y sacarlo de ese sucio lugar para llevarlo a la seguridad de la mansión, a su departamento y no dejarlo ir hasta que todo se resolviera - Jay prometo no presionar, te acondicionar una habitación, te conseguiré un lugar seguro, te esconderé en el fin del mundo si es necesario

Jason sacudió la cabeza - ¿Que dices Batman? olvidamos esto, evitó la vergüenza al nombre Wayne de haber acogido a una sucia rata callejera que ha pasado de mano en mano más que una moneda gastada, con un poco de suerte olvidaran el asunto cuando vuelva Arkham a tener otra ruptura

Batman sacó la capucha de su rostro lucía molesto, Jason solo dio una sonrisa amarga para luego mirar a otra pared con sus ojos hinchados y rojos - Jason mírame - ordenó tomando la barbilla de Jason para obligarlo voltear - te prohibo que vuelvas a expresarte de ti mismo en esa forma - dijo con severidad - nunca más vuelvas a usar esas palabras sobre ti, no si no quieres que tu y yo tengamos un verdadero problema 

Los ojos de Jason se agrandaron incrédulos - lo que digas viejo - resoplo 

Jason lo que decidas hacer sobre tu testimonio te apoyaremos, si decides retirarte te apoyaremos de la misma forma, es totalmente tu decisión, con respecto a los hombres... - las palabras se quedaron atoradas en la garganta de Bruce, imposible de salir de ellas 

Se llamaba Michael Jones - dijo Jason, las cejas de Bruce se juntaron - es extraño donde uno puede encontrar un amigo, mi único amigo, fue como un hermano, en mi caso casi extraordinario que yo pueda hacer uno - dijo con voz cansada - él estaba en la celda contigua, - Jason golpeo la pared que hizo eco en la celda a sus espaldas, el catre daba justo a espaldas de su celda - así nos comunicamos - Jason dio unos golpes tipo clave morse - hasta que logramos hacer un pequeño hueco con los grilletes - Jason levantó el colchón, a la altura de los grilletes de las manos había un hueco raspado - lo suficientemente grande para hablar entre nosotros y lo suficientemente pequeño para que nadie lo supiera 

Bruce trago la emoción al imaginar a su hijo cuando era un niño indefenso encadenado en esa cama mientras un hombre tras otro robaban, destrozaban su inocencia -solíamos hablar de libros, historietas, películas, soñábamos con la luz del sol, ser libres cuando escapamos de este sucio lugar, viviriamos juntos como hermanos cuidando uno del otro seguros en un edificio abandonado que él había encontrado - Jason mojo sus labios, luego trago intentando humedecer su garganta seca, miró hacia donde estaba el agujero escondido al costado del delegado colchón - y luego él llegó, con su brillante placa, amor por las armas y perverso sadismo....Yo era su favorito, todos los miercoles sin falta venia de vista, pagó una generosa suma, eso me dijeron. Estuvieron guardandome para él durante cinco días, ¿sabes el precio que tiene un niño virgen? - La mirada de Jason se perdió en el techo a pesar de que la pregunta era para sus acompañantes - entre 500 a 800 dólares es lo acostumbrado, sube dependiendo del fisico, en mi caso me vendieron 1200 dolares - Jason dio una risa amarga que resonó como eco en el lugar - ahora sabes mi precio Bruce 1200 dólares, solo imagínate que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido como Dick Grayson - soltó con amargura sin darse cuenta como esas palabras afectaron a Nightwing, el escalofrío subió por su espalda, se congeló totalmente - y puedo decirte que no fue gentil en lo absoluto -continuó con voz fría 

Dick miraba en silencio a Jason, la mandíbula completamente apretada mientras el cruel relato continuaba, lagrimas salian debajo del dominio sin su permiso, la garganta dolía por retener los sollozos, Bruce por su parte era completamente estoico a pesar de que las entrañas se le retorcía, quería encontrar a ese hombre golpearlo hasta la pulpa sangrienta y arrojarlo a la zona fantasma para que su hijo estuviera seguro. Jason parecía increíblemente tranquilo, disociado como si estuviera dando el informe a Batman de alguna misión -, pero por atractivo que le pareciera a ese enfermo, Mick había curado sus heridas estaba listo para la venta al siguiente mes, otro chico virgen al cual vender. 350 dólares fue su precio -dijo entre una risa amarga y furiosa -, Bruce ni siquiera pagó los 500 reglamentarios - la voz de Jason se quebró - lo escuchaba, grite golpee la pared, lo insulte de todas las formas despectivas que conozco, el desgraciado nunca paró, solía a veces turnarse, me preguntaba que quería probar a lo que sabía mi amigo. 

Todo el tiempo intente luchar con él, con cualquiera que llegara a mi celda - Bruce se sentó a un lado de Jason en el duro y sucio colchón. Al cabo del tercer mes estaba completamente agotado, la escasa comida y agua, las frecuentes visitas me dejaron sin fuerza. Pero Mick no soporto mucho, enfermo semanas después, pero antes de morir me dio una ganzúa que robó en un descuido cuando fue a verlo el doctor - la mandíbula de Jason tembló, pensó que sus ojos habían quedado secos, pero no fue así, las lágrimas se desbordaron - Me hizo prometer que lo lograría, que escaparía de ese lugar y a las pocas horas murió, solo en ese lugar sucio, sin nadie que tomara su mano - Jason se secó las lágrimas con un _mierda_ como jadeo

Tenía que cumplir mi promesa. Fue ese día un miércoles de pago cuando volvió a llegar se confió, tenia tiempo confiado, solía desatarme para moverme a su antojo - Batman apreto tanto las mandíbulas que Dick podía jurar que los dientes estaban a punto de romperse en su mentor - después de su rutina con su pistola favorita, estaba completamente encima aplastandome de frente, de una mordida arranque su oreja. - Jason sonrió como el mocoso insolente que era - aulló el desgraciado, buscaba su oreja logre escupirla tan lejos que llegó al WC - rió entre dientes como cuando decía alguna impropiedad que terminaba escandalizando a la familia - me advirtió que me arrepentiría, tome su pistola lo amenace, creyó que no lo haría, pero no se como disparé y lo herí, tome la ganzúa y solo salí,

Hice lo mismo con la puerta de Miky mientras le repetía que aguantara, pero cuando entre estaba frío, me acerqué, fue la primera vez que vi su rostro, estaba pálido, su castaños cabellos sucios, engrasados y despeinados, totalmente frio, por mas que lo abrazaba estaba frío, lo cargue como pude, me escabullí por la rendija de una ventana abierta, solo corri corri hasta que mis pies sangraron, llegue a una iglesia pero Miky nunca se movió, su pobre cuerpecillo sin vida yacía ahí frio en el suelo, entonces supe que estaba como mamá, lo cubri y salí, lo abandone Bruce lo abandone - Jason sintió que unos brazos lo sujetaban, se erizo de inmediato al toque, provocando que Batman se retira, todo era reciente como en ese ayer lo toque no lo tranquilizaba, todo lo contrario lo quemaba recordando cada toque no deseado sobre él, sobre su amigo 

No. esta vez no Bruce-gruño Jason sentía fuego en sus entrañas- , si el futuro alcalde de Gotham piensa que puede silenciarme o tú por no manchar tu honorable apellido, están muy lejos de lograrlo, ni una bomba en la casa de resguardo del FBI, ni una golpiza en el techo van a detenerme - Los ojos de Jason se pintaron de verde- ese hombre y los otros van a obtener lo que se merecen

Vas a asesinarlo - preguntó Bruce 

Jason lo miró incrédulo, el mismo Bruce de siempre, rio de forma histérica que hizo que se les congelara la sangre, rio fuerte y prolongado, no se dio cuenta cuando Dick lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras Jason sujetaba su estómago hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de Dick, poco a poco se recuperó hizo a Dick de lado y se incorporó -eso sería muy fácil, una salida, no Bruce, quiero más que un rápido final, voy a quitarle todo, poder, familia, dinero, hice un trato con el FBI para que fueran encerrados en la cárcel de Metropolis, no en el sucio Gotham. - Jason se acercó a Bruce que ahora estaba de pie con una expresión confusa - sus criminales no son como la escoria de Gotham, hay cosas que le pasan a los violadores de niños en ese lugar. 

Jason tomó su máscara y dominio - Sabes que, tengo que irme, tú quédate y no se, has lo que quieras en este lugar solo no alteres la evidencia - dijo levantando las manos rindiéndose, Jason necesitaba largarse, ya había estado en ese lugar para encontrar sus dolorosos recuerdos y poder dar un mejor testimonio

Jason - Bruce lo alcanzó de una manga de la chaqueta apenas -, no he venido a detenerte, no me interesa si algo sale mal y mucho menos no se de donde sacas lo de manchar el apellido con algo que no fue por lo más mínimo tu culpa - Bruce toma a Jason por los dos brazos, no va a dejarlo escapar, no esta vez - Jason estoy aquí por ti, nos preocupas, hay personas fuera buscandote

Bruce, buscan a Jason Todd no a Red Hood, al no ser que tu novio el Joker abra su boca, mientras puedes guardarte tu preocupación - Jason intenta liberarse del agarre de Bruce, pero este solo se hace mas fuerte acercandolo a él 

No Jason, esta vez no voy a dejarte pasar esto solo, me escuchas - Bruce lo sacude de los hombros - no se por que ni siquiera estás con tu equipo, te pones una diana en la espalda una y otra vez, no dejas de ser imprudente, ni como Red Hood y ahora haces lo mismo como Jason Todd ¿que demonios tienes en esa cabeza tuya?

Jason lo empuja y lo empuja duro - Disculpa, yo no previne la reacción que tuve al ver a ese hombre, el shock de los recuerdos borrados por el pozo, todo vino de golpe, me vi a mi mismo en esa niña asustada con el vestido rasgado. Perdon si hecho a perder tu vida perfecta de nuevo con mis problemas 

Jason solo no lo hagas, no te alejes. No estoy enojado por lo que te paso, si no por que no me esperaste, no fuiste a la mansión solo corriste lo más lejos de la familia 

¿QUE FAMILIA BRUCE? ¿ACASO NO FUISTE QUIEN ME LANZÓ DE GOTHAM?, QUIEN ME AMENAZO CON LO QUE PASARÍA DE VOLVIERA A PISAR MI CIUDAD COMO SI FUERAS EL EMPERADOR, NO ME PROHIBISTE ASISTIR AL HOMENAJE DE ALFRED, SOLO DIME QUE FAMILIA, MI FAMILIA MURIÓ CUANDO ALFRED MURIÓ - Jason gritó furioso estaba borrado de dolor solo queria explotar exprimir el veneno como si con eso pudiera limpiar el pasado 

Jay eso no es justo, nosotros, Tim, Damian, ¿donde nos dejas? - grito Nightwing ofendido

Por favor Dick tú ni siquiera has sido tú, Damian me odia y Tim ya tiene mucho en manos intentando cuidar a Bruce a distancia, con su equipo - Jason rebatió - yo no vi a nadie que me apoyara en el exilio, así que no me jodas, ni una llamada para saber si estaba por lo menos vivo después que Bruce casi me mata por segunda vez, esta vez a golpes sin ningún fundamento real y sin ninguna intención de saber solo fue Juez, Jurado y verdugo - Ambos hombres se congelaron ante la fría verdad - No más batarangs en mi yugular, no más golpizas como si fuera el peor de tus enemigos, si vuelvo a esa casa estaré diciendo que aceptó ser utilizado como un maldito costal de boxeo, que tienes derechos sobre mi para utilizarme y luego arrojarme a la basura en cuanto tenga una falla, que tu mocoso pueda señalarme como el maldito error de la familia o el criminal de moda desconocido. 

No Bruce° mi dignidad fue robada en este lugar, luche para recuperar algo, no voy a permitir que alguien vuelva arrancarmela, no de nuevo - Jason giro puso su dominio y máscara saliendo del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo 


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando salieron del lugar Tim los miro preocupado - ¿Que paso dentro? - pregunto molesto - acabo de ver salir a Hood a velocidad Flash 

Batman suspiro - Lo intente, pero él está lejos de estar bien - Batman miró hacia los tejados sin alguno rastro de Hood 

Hood corrió por los tejados, dio un salto salvajemente imprudente, alguien lo tomo en el aire, Jason se retorció al agarre - fuera de mi - gruño 

Superman lo depositó en el suelo, tejados lejos de los murciélagos - Hood, Jason permíteme ayudarte 

Jason soltó una carcajada burlona - Sí, sups lo que digas

Jason es enserio, tal vez ir a Kansas hasta el juicio podría ser buena idea, si no quieres verme solo te llevaré con mis padres, te dejare descansar, seguro en el campo prometo tenerte de regreso si así lo deseas - dijo Clark, Jason lo miró con desconfianza - eres un testigo Jason, estas siendo buscado, tu apariencia detrás de la máscara no es muy saludable y si deseas quedarte el tiempo necesario en Kansas puedes hacerlo en el lugar de mis padres o te buscare algo 

Jason se sentia exhausto, que mal podia hacer unos dias al aire libre, tal vez podría descansar un poco antes de tener que enfrentarse a su pasado

* * *

El día del juicio llegó era a puerta cerrada por seguridad, con escrupulosa vigilancia, Bruce estaba dentro del juzgado, Dick fuera, Tim por los pasillos, Damian y Cass cubriendo otra área, Batgirl en los tejado, Signal sobrevolando la ciudad tratando de encontrarlo, cuidarlo para que llegara seguro, 

Un grupo de policías se agrupó al parecer para proteger a alguien, ahi estaba Jason el testigo estrella, murmullos, periodistas intentando tomar fotos o entrevistarlo, pero la policía los movieron agresivamente, las puertas se abrieron Jason entró, Bruce lo miró detrás de la multitud, su corazón se hundió cuando la puerta se cerro, deseaba estar ahí para su hijo, transmitirle su apoyo, Jason no tenía por que pasar esto solo, no de nuevo.

* * *

Acabo de interminables horas las puertas se abrieron por fin la prensa rodio la salida, los flashes destellaban. entre la multitud ahí estaba él, se veia palido, los lentes ocultaban sus ojos, con las manos cubría su rostro, el abogado dio un paso hacia delante hablando a la prensa, Jason se veía agotado, desgastado, tropezaba con la prensa que le impedía el paso, Bruce se abrió paso con brusquedad buscando a su hijo entre las impertinentes preguntas "Señor Wayne, Señor Wayne ¿por que se presenta hasta ahora?¿es algún tipo apoyo o interés legal por lo que su presencia es apenas vista? ¿se avergüenza de su hijo?", como quería golpearlos en la cara, pero había algo mucho más importante que satisfacer su orgullo herido. Bruce logra llegar a Jason de inmediato lo sujetó a tiempo tomándolo de su brazo, Dick llegó justo detrás de Bruce sujetando a Jason por la espalda, ambos empujaron a la prensa, que asfixiaba a Jason, él solo se dejo llevar como un niño en un parque aglomerado, pare y hermano lo llevaban de forma protectora a unas cuantas puertas Tim sostenía una puerta abierta de una oficina privada de un amigo de Bruce en la fiscalía, de inmediato metieron a Jason que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, Bruce afianzó su agarre, entraron rápido, la puerta se cerró mientras luces destellaban sobre ellos. 

Jason se llevó una mano a la boca poniéndose transparente, Bruce lo movió dentro del baño de la oficina afortunadamente alguien había dejado la tapa levantada del inodoro de otra forma Jason hubiera vomitado en el fregadero, su cuerpo se arqueo de forma agresiva una y otra vez siseando dolorosamente entre cada arcada cuando el dolor se lo permitia, todos los músculos se tensaban en la siguiente expulsión del los ácidos de su estómago, se detuvo momentos después de que estaba vacío, una mano jalo de la palanca alguien había estado sosteniendo, Jason sintió que la habitación giraba no le era posible respirar, casi se colapsa

Cuando entraron a la oficina Bruce vio lo pálido que se puso Jason, llevando automáticamente la mano a su boca para retener el vómito, - va a vomitar -gritó Dick, Step abrió la puerta del baño, levantó la tapa del inodoro y salio lo mas rápido para permitir que Bruce y Jason entrará cuando Bruce arrastró a Jason al baño arrancandolo de las manos de Dick. Bruce sostuvo a Jason mientras el estómago se hundia de forma salvaje, sintió el temblor de los músculos del joven, la compresión de los músculos por el esfuerzo en cada arcada, cada vómito. Jason era fuerte, difícil de impresionar, pocas veces lloraba dos para ser exactos solo dos veces lo vio llorar en su vida pero esto era diferente, tan vulnerable, dolido nunca lo había visto así en su vida, lo que pasó en el juicio debió devastarlo, se maldijo por haberlo arrojado debajo de las llantas del camión una y otra vez, fue estúpido e insensible, todas las señales de abuso, de trauma gritaban en cada poro de la piel de Jason, fue estúpido, negligente, descuidado con el niño en su necesidad de sustituir a Dick busco una copia, dejo pasar las pistas a plena luz del día, no merecia el titulo de detective, no cuando su hijo nunca recibió la ayuda

El cuerpo de Jason temblaba dio un par de arcadas más completamente secas, Bruce jalo la cadena, suavemente incorporar a Jason hasta donde Jason le permitió 

Dick miraba desde fuera del baño, Jason apoyado en el azulejo con manos temblorosas, su cuerpo se contrae con violencia, hace ruidos horribles aunque parece que ya no sale nada cuando mira a Bruce incorporarlo cae en cuenta que las piernas de Jason tiemblan, su cabeza cae hacia atrás, se va desmayar. Dick entra para ayudar a sostenerlo, siente como el cuerpo de Jason se afloja por completo con un gemido roto, el peso cae en sus brazos afortunadamente Bruce está sujetándolo, Jason languidece con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Bruce, lo sacan prácticamente cargandolo entre los dos, la familia los mira con horror haciendo espacio

Agua - grita Bruce pero Cass ya está ahí con una botella, 

Bebe cariño - pidió Bruce con voz extremadamente suave

Jason respiro superficialmente, la vista en un punto pero no miraba - término - murmuró con ojos vacíos mirando a la nada - tengo que irme lejos, he partido mi vida en dos, estoy en camino al infierno, todo saldrá a la luz, los videos, esos desgraciados solían filmarnos 

Bruce trago con dificultad, apretó la mano de Jason, por un momento los ojos de su hijo se enfocaron en su rostro - Lo lamento, lo lamento mucho, no debiste acogerme, si Alfred estuviera vivo lo sabría que he traido verguenza 

Bruce no lo dejó terminar sujeto su rostro con fuerza - No te atrevas, te prohibo que lo digas, que lo pienses. Jason, hubiera querido estar ahí, no es justo que pasaras por eso solo. Jay estoy orgulloso de ti, no sabes cuanto

Los ojos cansados de Jason se inundaron de lágrimas - No puedes

Bruce quería sacudirlo penetrar en su duro cráneo que no estaba solo - lo estoy, lo estamos 

Todd lo que hiciste se requirió valentía y absoluta conciencia cívica, no permitiremos ningún tipo de desprestigio referente a esta situación - Damian sonó tan adulto y duro que estremeció a Jason 

Jason no se había dado cuenta del brazo al otro costado de Dick sosteniéndolo con fuerza, Jason respondió con un suave apretón - Jay puedes caminar, saldremos por una puerta trasera 

Jason dio un suspiro tartamudo asintió cuando se levantó no pensó que sus piernas temblaran tanto, estaba exhausto solo quería dormir, desconectarse de todo, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, no supo cuándo, ni cómo llegó a la mansión, cuando se acostó, si se desvistió solo o alguien lo hizo, solo se dejo caer en la almohada

Cuando levantaron a Jason tuvieron que sujetarlo, las piernas no le respondian, pero entre Bruce y Dick se las arreglaron, Tim preparó el auto afuera en una salida discreta del tribunal, el camino fue silencioso, Jason parecía no reaccionar, solo se recargo en el asiento y recargó la frente en la fría ventana completamente ausente. Cuando llegaron a casa prácticamente era un robot puesto en automático, entre Tim y Dick lo pusieron cómodo, Jason solo se arrojó a la cama y cerró los ojos pero sus sueños no fueron tranquilos, constantemente tenían que despertarlo, hasta que Bruce decidió noquear al chico con un tranquilizante, Jason necesitaba descansar. Cuando fue de noche, notaron que Jason llevaba unas horas perdido sin signos de pesadillas, decidieron dejarlo descansar en paz

Esa noche Batman se encargó de los videos que podían contener a Jason, fue algo terriblemente dolorosa la elección de estos, mirar cada uno para desechar cualquiera que tuviera a Jason en estos y solo dejar las pruebas que no lo involucraran, un video de ese tipo con el apellido Wayne enmedio podían hacer de la vida de Jason un infierno estigmatizado para el resto de su vida, si no lo estaba ya. Esa noche Bruce tuvo pesadillas, casi no durmió, durante la noche abandonó el lecho dejando a su compañera en la cama solo para verificar que Jason estuviera seguro durmiendo en la mansión, así pasó la noche hasta que casi al amanecer el cansancio lo venció.

Bruce se levanto, se ducho, hizo planes mentales para buscar la forma de ayudar a Jason, después de lo que vio sabía que tendría noches de mal sueño, no podría imaginar lo que Jason estaba pasando reviviendo uno de sus tantos traumas más, pero se juró que esta vez seria diferente, tendria que hablar con la familia para formar una red de apoyo, Bruce se paró en la puerta, toco, no hubo respuesta - Jay - llamó de nuevo, la falta de respuesta le preocupo entró abruptamente al cuarto, su corazón cayó cuando se encontró ante un cuarto vacío, la cama tendida y la ventana abierta. Estúpido era de imaginarse en qué universo paralelo Jason se quedaria mas de una noche al no ser que estuviera incapacitado para moverse, como pudo creer que unas cuantas palabras remediaran todo el daño y los errores del pasado, solo una nota en la almohada

_Gracias por la hospitalidad_

_J_


End file.
